Panic Room
Panic Room is a heist that involves a daring smash-and-grab operation that begins with the team entering a dilapidated apartment-building-turned-gang-hideout under the pretense of making a drug deal. The real target, however, is the steel panic room filled with cash and bolted to the floor of the building's third story. Overview The heist begins with the crew being invited to the building operated by a gang of armed drug dealers. Posing as buyers, the crew enters the building with the intent of stealing the gang's panic room, which is filled with cash and drugs. The heist can be initiated by the crew, and it is recommended to do so after finding the gang's leader, Chavez, who posesses the key to the room housing the panic room. Once the crew obtains the key, either by tying down Chavez or killing him, the crew must attach four saws to the base of the panic room, two saws on the floor of the third floor, and two saws on the ceiling of the second floor. After the panic room has been detatched from the rest of the house, a helicopter will arrive to drop off a bag of C4, which lands on the roof, on a walkway on the front facade of the building, or in the alley behind it. Using the C4 the crew must destroy the area on each floor directly above and around the panic room. When this is done, the crew must defend the chopper while it attaches a large electro-magnet to the panic room. Once the chopper has left, the crew must escape by accessing the sewers from the basement. Hidden throughout the apartment complex are bundles of cash that can be picked up by the player for an instant reward. If the player takes 10 of them during the heist, then they are rewarded with the Are there more than two? trophy. Walkthrough Objectives Trivia *When C4 is planted (in any of the highlighted spots) the player character may say "We're all clear, now let's blow this thing and go home!", a quote from Han Solo in the movie Star Wars. *On difficulties below Overkill 145+, room 145 (the secret room with 40 bundles of money) still spawns, but it cannot be opened. **A glitch (now patched) allows the player to grab the cash bundles through the floor of the room directly above it, regardless of the difficulty. *There are four unusable first aid kits from Left 4 Dead in room 145. *The official soundtracks for this heist are Phoney Money and The Take by Simon Viklund. It is the only heist in the game to have more than one official music track. *There is a giant toothbrush in one of the bathrooms. It used to be smaller but the developers have made it bigger as a reference to comments made by the popular Youtuber Uberhaxornova. **The PAYDAY 2 weapon Nova's Shank is a reference to this toothbrush. *Sometimes one of the thugs will shout "Eat shit and die!" a possible reference to the videogame character Duke Nukem. *In the area that looks like a reception area, there is a filing cabinet in the corner. If jumped on, it can be used to grab cash through the roof. *In the lobby, there's a punching bag with the logo of Overkill Software on it. *Dallas may declare he put the last saw on the panic room or placed the last of the C4, regardless of who actually did. Gallery PanicRoom front entrance.jpg|The crew engaging the police. PanicRoom trailer Shields.jpg|Shields rushing the player crew inside the apartment building. PanicRoom magnet.jpg|The Panic Room vault ready to be picked up. PanicRoom ambush.jpg|The ambush outside of the building. PanicRoom floor4.jpg|The crew engaging law enforcers inside the apartment building. PanicRoom 145.jpg|Inside room 145. PanicRoom first-aid kits.jpg|Four first-aid kits from Left 4 Dead. PanicRoom giant toothbrush.jpg|The giant toothbrush in the bathtub. PanicRoom Jesus delivers.jpg|Jesus delivers. Video PAYDAY The Heist Soundtrack - Phoney Money (Panic Room Pt. 1)|Phoney Money (Panic Room Part 1) PAYDAY The Heist Soundtrack - The Take (Panic Room Pt. 2) v1|The Take (Panic Room Part 2) Version 1 PAYDAY The Heist Soundtrack - The Take (Panic Room Pt. 2) v2|The Take (Panic Room Part 2) Version 2 Category:Panic Room Category:PAYDAY 1